


En Penitence

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Series: The Rich Are Always Respectable [4]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth





	En Penitence

Stephen runs down to the river, sticking his feet in the dark, squishy dirt. His heart is still racing. Perhaps, he thinks, perhaps this will be the end - they will pack his things, and call the carriage, and send him away. Not just any _away_ , either; they’ll send him There, where his father will scowl and talk about Mama and how, if Stephen hadn’t been so troublesome, it would never have happened -

He feels sorry for himself, and also very frightened.

‘It’s all your fault,’ he informs his reflection, ‘if you hadn’t been so _silly_ \- ’

Someone shouts his name, and he turns to see his cousin running heedlessly down the slope, her white skirts and black plaits flying. He scrambles to his feet.

‘Anne! Is it - what is - are Uncle and Aunt Darcy going to send me away?’

Anne stares. ‘Don’t be riddiklus,’ she tells him, her nose in the air, ‘Papa and Elizabeth want you to know it’s time for dinner.’


End file.
